Shield me from harm (a WWE Roman Reigns fan fiction)
by Phil1990
Summary: Sadie had just joined WWE as their newest writer, she wasn't looking for adventure but adventure found her in the shape of Roman Reigns.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic 2

Sadie woke up with mixed feelings of both excitement and dread, she realised today was the first day of the rest of her life, she climbed out of bed and tried to find the perfect outfit for a writer before realising that it was never going to work so she stuck with a plain pair of jeans and a t-shirt, it was summer in Stanford, North Carolina and she was heading to her first day as WWE's rookie writer.

The building was enormous she looked it up and down before entering through one of the glass and immediately becoming lost, every room looked the same and there were people in suits everywhere. Sadie approached the front desk with hesitation as the receptionist gave her a look that told her she was not up for talking.

"Hi there, I seem to be a little bit lost…" she started but was rudely interrupted

"You sure are sweetheart, you have walked into the WWE corporate building, I'm sure it was an accident and you wanted to look around as a tourist but we don't allow it so if you will take the door to your right and leave please, it will save security a job." She smartly replied.

"Seriously, firstly, I am not a tourist, I have lived here most of my life and secondly, I am a WWE employee, this is my first day and I have become lost!" Sadie half shouted.

"I am so sorry miss, you are out of uniform and are you talent or relations?"

"Relations"

"Second door on the right, then take a left at the bottom of the corridor."

Sadie thanked the receptionist as best she could then picked up her bag and headed down the endless trail of corridors.

She finally found the room she was supposed to be in and knocked on the door, there was no answer so she walked in.

"Hello, I'm Sadie" she told the receptionist at the desk.

"Hello sweetheart, we have been expecting you." said the much older chubby lady.

Sadie was led through to an office where she recognised a few of WWE's elite writers and nearly fainted when she realised Vince McMahon was in the same office.

The chairman came over and introduced himself and she smiled, not remembering how to form words.

He explained that she would be working closely with the group but was allowed to venture down to the performance centre if she would like to meet the superstars.

Sadie decided to stay and write some copies of the script she was handed before heading to find some food.

The canteen was just as packed as the building itself, Sadie strong armed herself through the crowd and towards the trays where she picked up a salad and went over to pay for it.

"Typical diva, so bothered about what she looks like she will only eat salad." Sadie heard a voice behind her and turned to see who it was, it was one of the WWE talent and she was not in the mood for them today so she turned back around and headed to the table.

The same guy continued, "She must be a WWE diva, she can't even provide any banter unless it's written down for her."

Sadie snapped, she turned around and looked at the two wrestlers behind her, one was quite small with a beard and a blonde streak in his hear and the other was quite big with long black hair and a hint of a beard.

"For your information, I am a writer, I don't do fake fighting but if you want to continue this discussion I would definitely be up to taking you on in a real fight." She screamed.

The smaller guy sighed and replied "A writer, darling you look 12 years old."

"And you look like a bone headed former footballer who was crap at touchdowns so he had to take up wrestling in the absence of a real job or education, what's wrong, Mcdonalds have no openings?" she smiled.

"Well someone knows how to stereotype wrestlers don't they." Said the bigger guy.

"Well maybe your friend shouldn't stereotype me then should he." Sadie smiled shyly before walking away and leaving the boys to argue.

-Chapter 2-

Everyone up on the second floor had heard about her argument by the time she got back and she was warned not to approach the talent again and that she was engaging in threatening behaviour which was not a good sign on her first day.

Sadie was not impressed, she finished work at five and headed towards the gym to hit something.

She decided the punch bag in the performance centre would work so she changed and began working out.

The place was pretty empty compared to everywhere inside the corporate building and she managed to have a decent work out alone which allowed her to think about the events of today.

Sadie was completely in fight mode when she heard a voice behind her, she took off her helmet and looked. It was the same two guys from dinner time and she was not up for another argument so she would get fired.

She headed to the locker room without them seeing her but it seems the bigger guy had and he followed her.

"Hi, I wanted to apologise for my friend this morning, he is a bit shy around girls and well, it's sort of his defence to annoy them." He said.

"It's ok, Sadie replied, No harm done, I didn't mean to stereotype you, it's my first day and I just wanted to make a good impression. My temper gets the better of me sometimes."

"It's ok. I guess I am a stereotype. I'm Roman Reigns, I am a wrestler, my friend Seth Rollins is one of the members of my stable, The Shield, you have yet to meet Dean Ambrose, but I am sure the two of you will hit it off."

"Oh thanks, I'm Sadie Droylesdon, I am a script writer, so I get to write everything you say, yay!"

"Great, I see you like to box? You fight?"

"Yeah, I have to take out my frustrations somehow."

"Well, you look pretty good, let me know next time you are around, I could use a sparring partner."

"Really? You're enormous, promise you wont hurt me?"

"I promise, but I better go find Seth. Oh and welcome to the WWE, I hope your first day wasn't to bad."

"Thanks, it has had it's good points." she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie awoke full of motivation for the day ahead, she wasn't in until later so she decided to get up and have a late breakfast before heading to the gym.

She found an amazing store that made the fruit smoothies that she adored and changed into her gym clothes before lifting some weights.

Sadie realised that she was a lot stronger than she gave herself credit for and was quite happy that she was allowed to use WWE's gym for free, she did notice that there were a few of the "talent" in there that were looking at her like she was a diva but she didn't mind, if they thought she looked good enough to be one then who was she to change their minds?

She ran a mile on the treadmill before she jumped off, wiped the equipment down and headed to the showers feeling very hot and sweaty. Just as she was taking her towel out of the locker she recognised a voice in the corridor, it was Seth but he hadn't noticed her yet.

She was hot sweaty and not looking very cool so was unsure what to do so she just stood there and hoped he would walk past and not recognise her.

"Hello good looking." He mocked as he walked past.

Sadie turned around and Seth gasped.

"Writer girl, this is what you are hiding under that suit? Well. Damn! You are fine."

Sadie blushed, "Thanks." She said before trying to walk away.

"Where you going? Wanna come do squats with me?"

"I have just done two hours and I really have to go shower, I smell pretty bad."

Seth stepped forward and breathed in "I've smelt worse" he smiled.

"Thanks but I really should go. Rain check?"

"Any time" Seth breathed as he wandered off.

Sadie headed into the shower room and had one of the most relaxing showers ever before realising that Seth had distracted her and she had forgotten to pick up her clothes. She literally only had a towel and her locker was two corridors away.

She wrapped herself in the towel and headed out hoping no one would spot her. She was just about to step into the corridor when she saw Vince McMahon talking to a guy just to the left of her locker. She couldn't walk upto her boss in a towel and she had to be upstairs in ten minutes. She bagan to panic as she stood there in just a towel and tears began to prick in her eyes, she turned and saw Roman heading towards her and backed away into the room to her left hoping he hadn't noticed her.

She shut the door behind her but there was a soft knock and she poked her head out.

"Sadie, you do know there is a lesson in there right?" Roman told her as she slowly turned around and saw the room packed full of teenage wrestlers and she half screamed before running back out into the corridor. Roman apologised on her behalf before turning to her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"What are you doing wandering around in a towel? I mean, I personally have no problem with it but seriously, what are you doing?"

"I left my clothes in my locker and Vince is out there, please can you go and get them?" She said starting to tear up.

"Of course." He replied taking the key from her and heading over to her locker to grab the clothes, she heard him talking to Vince whilst he was there before returning to her with the clothes and she headed back into the shower room to change into her suit and then thanked Roman for his rescue.

"Any time, here" he said, handing her his phone number. "If you ever get yourself into this situation again, call me." He told her.

Sadie smiled before handing him her number too, "If you ever need anything from me, call me" She said as Roman winked and wandered off. She looked at her watch and realised that she was already late for work on her second day.

Nobody noticed she was late when she walked in and the rest of the day was pretty boring compared to the morning she had, but she couldn't wait to get home and find some food, the work out had left her famished.

She had left her phone off whilst she was at work but noticed a message on her phone when she turned it back on, it was from Roman.

"Hey, you know you said if I ever need anything? Well I need company tonight, it's not been a brilliant day and the boys are away with girlfriends, wanna come over and play xbox and eat junk food?"

Sadie smiled and typed out her reply:

"Just finished work, pick me up in 20 minutes and I will gladly kick your ass at Guitar Hero whilst eating pizza."

She grabbed her coat and said her goodbyes to the people in the office before her phone started to ring.

"Hey mum, everything ok?" She said answering the call.

"Everything is great. I was checking in on you, how's the new job? You making friends?"

"I like it mum, I like the people here and I enjoy myself, can I call you back later? I'm still at work?"

"Of course sweetheart, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

She put her phone back into her pocket and stood up ready to head outside, she looked up and Roman was heading through the door.

"I said 20 minutes, not five." She smiled.

"I was in the vicinity and thought I would come say hi whilst I was here." He smiled.

"Are you allowed in here?" She asked.

"I can if I want to, there is no rule against it." He replied.

"Oh. Well, you ready to go?"

"I was waiting for you, how far away do you live?"

"About half an hour in the car, so I will let you choose the music for the ride, yeah?"

"You are a very smart guy." She smiled as she wandered out to Roman's four by four and forced him to listen to One Direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Sadie thought the night had gone quite well, she was usually shy around guys at their own house but she didn't feel any of that with Roman, but she did beat him at every single game they played. She was worried that because Roman was such a big confidence fuelled guy he wouldn't take losing to a girl well.

She opened her eyes and reacted like a vampire as daylight hit her pupils, she remembered falling asleep on the sofa at around 11 but that was it. Roman had covered her up with a blanket so she stood up right folded it up and went in search or Roman and a clock so she could put the blanket away and find out how late for work she was.

His house was pretty big, so there was a lot of rooms she was unsure of, but she found one room with the picture of a dog on the door, or a "hound of justice" and she was sure this was Romans bedroom, she knocked on the door but there was no reply so she turned the handle and found a dog waiting for her as she entered the room and Roman fast asleep on the bed opposite.

The dog did not look happy to see her and looked like he was going to bite her, Sadie screamed and Roman jumped up and fell out of bed forcing the dog to go over and attack him.

Sadie dropped the blanket and exited the room, she heard Roman shout at the dog before he followed her half naked out in the hall way.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" He asked visibly angry.

"I came to give you the blanket back, I didn't know where it went and I was worried I was late for work." She pleaded.

"It's Sunday, nobody is late for work because we don't work." He replied. "Did you not see the warning on the door?" He pointed at the picture of the dog.

Sadie smiled, "I thought it was something to do with The Shield."

"It could have been, but it wasn't, so please knock next time."

"I did knock, twice and you didn't respond."

"I'm sorry then." Roman winced as he showed the mark the dog had left on him.

"Your own dog has done that to you?" She gasped looking at the cut down his arm.

"Oscar is just misunderstood" Roman smiled.

"He's something, let's get you cleaned up, do you have a first aid kit?"

"Cabinet in the bathroom." He replied.

Sadie stared at him for a moment before he continued "Second door on the right."

"There are no more dogs in there are there?"

Roman laughed, "No of course not."

Sadie found the kit and searched in it for a bandage before returning to Roman and finding some warm water to clean the blood from his arm.

"You're lucky it isn't much deeper or you would have needed stitches." She half smiled.

"What are you, like a trained nurse too? First you write everything I say, then you beat me at every video game I own and now you are medically qualified?"

"No, I have just cut myself a lot of times, me and glass don't like each other so I have to stay away from it."

Roman smiled. "Neither do me and dogs apparently."

Sadie finished up and turned back to Roman, she realised that he was still sitting there half-naked and she was just in a pair of shorts and a tshirt and began to get nervous again.

"You ok? Am I all done? He asked.

"Yeah, all cleaned up, just be careful on Raw tomorrow, I know what they have planned, don't strain it too much of the skin won't be able to seal back together." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Yes nurse." Roman replied and noticed she was staring at his chest and refusing to make eye contact. "What's wrong, is my half nakedness making you awkward?" he asked.

"No, I was actually enjoying the view, you have some great tattoos." She replied.

"Family stuff, it's all part of my Samoan tradition to have them all, I think they look cool and I love my family and where we came from o I am honoured to continue the tradition."

"Wow, I wish I had something like that, I guess family is what you are born with and stuck with, at least I can choose my friends. She smiled at Roman.

"Are we friends? After last night, I don't think I want to be your friend, I have to go to work tomorrow."

"We don't have to tell them I won everything if your ego can't take it. Let's say you won a few…"

Roman smiled. "You are already set to lie for me, I think you just jumped from friend to best friend." Roman stood up and walked over to Sadie who was positioned on the kitchen counter, she felt a bit uneasy not knowing what to expect but Roman stepped between her legs took her face in his hand an leaned in to kiss her.

Sadie froze, "You don't think we are moving things a bit to fast? I have only known you for two days."

"I feel like I have known you a lot longer, you are amazing, I have never met a girl so smart and strong and different, I really like you." Roman said leaning away.

Sadie thought through the compliments before leaning forward herself and making contact with Roman's lips, the connection was just what she was hoping for and when they broke off she smiled, put her hands on his massive shoulders and climbed down from the counter.

"You tease." Roman called after her.

"If you want it, come get it." She replied before running off into one of the many corridors of the house.

Roman looked after her, and decided. He liked this game, but he definitely wasn't going to be beaten by a girl again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie had been hiding in the same room for what felt like an hour, either Roman was really bad at hide and seek, he didn't know his way around his own house, or he had given up. But she couldn't leave until he called it.

Just then she heard a noise as the door to the room she was in opened and Roman wandered in, Sadie was inside a small box at the side of the bed, there was no way Roman knew she was bend enough to fit into it, so she stayed still and waited for him to exit.

"Damn, where could you be?" He asked himself. "I am not losing to you again."

Sadie involuntarily snorted from where she was causing Roman to turn around and come back in the room.

"Are you seriously in here?" he asked, but Sadie refused to answer.

Roman left the room and sounded like he went into the one next door, Sadie slowly climbed out of the small box where she had taken refuge and wandered over to the door and slowly opened the handle.

She peered out and jumped at the sight in front of her, Roman was waiting but the door and speared her back into the room and onto the bed as she tried to sneak out.

"Thought you had tricked me, didn't you?" Roman smiled as he checked he hadn't hurt her with the spear and looked over at the box she was hiding in.

"How flexible do you have to be to fit into a box that small?" he asked.

"Quite. But I have always been quite bendy" she smiled.

"Show me." He teased.

Sadie climbed back into the box and shut the lid.

"Tell me again why you're not a diva? You are the right build, you have the flexibility and you just took a spear better than most of the guys I fight."

"It wasn't for me. I am a writer, I like to fight but the wear and tear on my body couldn't deal with it."

"Really?"

"I'm only small, I don't think I could handle being hit every night, and the surgery you guys have to have all the time, then you're out injured and I can't deal, it's easier to just be best friends with a pen."

"Aww, that's quite cute." Roman half laughed.

"You're quite cute." Sadie responded.

Roman smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. Sadie pulled back away.

"Do me a favour?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Can you do the roar before you spear someone?" She smiled mischievously.

"Seriously? You like that?"

"Like it? I get pregnant from just watching it."

Roman laughed before heading over to the door, performing the primal growl and running over to spear Sadie, she moved and jumped on top of him.

"I was right. You are cute. And hot and that growl is pretty much the sexiest thing in the world. I pretty much no longer have any ovaries and it's all your fault."

"It's just a growl, you know that right." Roman teased.

"Oh, it's not." She smiled climbing on top of him and kissing him over and over.


End file.
